


The Spirit of Giving

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 10-21-04</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Spirit of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-21-04

The present was next to her when she woke up, an explosion of color on her cream-colored pillow. She didn’t bother to sit up, simply grabbed it and held it in front of her, her fingers smoothing over the shiny paper, tangling in the cascade of curled ribbon.

“Merry Christmas.”

She turned her head toward the door and smiled. “I thought we’d decided not to give gifts this year.”

“Gifts to each other.” 

“And so this isn’t a gift you’re giving me?”

“It’s not a gift for you. It’s a gift for us.”

“Ah. I’m sorry. The subtle distinction didn’t quite register.”

“Shut up and open it.”

Jen sat up, crossing her legs and pulling the bedspread up to cover them. She played with the ribbon a bit long, smiling at the low sounds of agitation coming from the door. “Shouldn’t you help me open it?” She looked up, a slow and sexy smile on her face. “Since it’s for both of us?”

“I could.”

Jen set the box down and pulled her shirt over her head, her breasts creamy soft in the early sunlight that streamed in through the window. “I think you should.”

“You keep stripping off articles of clothing, the present is never going to get opened.”

Jen’s eyebrow shot up and she set the present aside, reaching down and wiggling out of her panties. She tossed them onto the floor on her shirt and smiled again. She pushed the covers back and stretched out on the bed, her legs slightly spread as she lifted her hands above her head and arched her back slightly. “Mmmmmmm.”

“Are you going to open the fucking present?”

Jen grabbed the gift and pulled the ribbon off the top of the box, depositing it neatly on the honey dark tangle of hair between her thighs. “I think you should open yours.”

Audrey groaned softly and moved onto the bed, crawling up between Jen’s legs. “You always give the best gifts.”

Jen laughed as she opened the box and a pair of purple fur handcuffs fell out. “So do you.” Her laughter was cut off by a gasp as Audrey’s fingers and tongue parted her lips, the purple ribbon curling into Audrey’s blonde hair as well. “So do you.


End file.
